Toy Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (Disambiguation) Toy Chica is a female chicken animatronic that is best friends with Mangle. Bio Toy Chica is quite in a happy mood and girl talks with Mangle . She doesn't like it when Toy Bonnie hurts her friends , she gets really mardy when he does something like that . She is shown to be quite sceptical and calls others gullible when they believe such things . When Marionette tells her and Toy Bonnie that he can give life she of course doesn't believe him but he proves her that he can give life . She also believes that Toy Bonnie wasn't the one that destroyed Mangle but no one believed her . Season 1 Toy Chica was on stage deactivated in The life has came to life. She once started to move when Marionette gave her life with his powers . After this , Toy Chica asks Mangle if she thinks it's crazy that they're alive and she thinks so . After Toy Bonnie inspects the door , Toy Chica and Mangle asks him what was going on then Toy Bonnie showed them the hook in the door , they're were shocked . After Toy Bonnie dismantled Mangle's right hand , Toy Chica was mad at him . When Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica saw Marionette for the first time , she wanted to know who he is and he told them that he gave life to them but Toy Chica doesn't buy it so Marionette proves it to her by giving life to her cupcake then taking it away . After Lizarcko gives his opinion of Fredbear's Family Diner to Toy Freddy , Toy Chica appears out of nowhere and asks if Lizarcko can change gender . She thinks this because Lizarcko is a gecko and geckos are reptiles and reptiles (some of them) can change their sex . Lizarcko tries to see if he can but he can't . In episode 18 Golden Freddy is figuring out how to bring Spring Bonnie back to life and Toy Chica tells Golden Freddy to find what's in his present by Santa which could possibly help him with his problems. Toy Chica see's Chica in the hallway with Freddy and Marionette and Toy Chica asks what she's doing . Chica says that she's helping Freddy and Marionette to find a bat like creature (Bark) . Toy Chica wants to help and Chica says yes. Toy Chica asked Freddy if he found it when he was in the safe room but he told her that Golden Freddy is in a mardy . Toy Chica was confused since he was happy earlier when she reminded him of his present , Freddy and Toy Chica leave the room since there's nothing interesting to see in the safe room but unfortunately she drops the piece of paper that Mangle drew for her. In the very next episode Toy Chica thanks Mangle for making drawings for her and immediately realises that Mangle's head looks odd . She tells her that her head was too small so they gave her a new head . Toy Chica changes the subject and asks her if she should date Toy Bonnie since he's a psycho . Then after some more random girl talk , Toy Chica and Mangle hear something weird in the office and run immediately to the scene to see the Security Guard dead . Toy Chica calls Marionette and Golden Freddy but Golden Freddy refuses to come . After everyone agreed that Toy Bonnie was the one who destroyed Mangle , Toy Chica has disagreed but everyone still had their mind made up so it was too late . Still not convinced that it was Toy Bonnie , she , Mangle and Foxy sit in Kids Cove all bored . Later , she found Foxy's hook and decides to give it back to him . Category:Toy Chica Category:Chicken Category:Characters Category:Female